


Sweety Pie

by Nylkebi23



Series: I'm The Girl You'd Die For [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Background Relationships, F/F, Female!NCT, Ficlet, Idols, Implied Sexual Content, Promiscuity, mild pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylkebi23/pseuds/Nylkebi23
Summary: “There’s absolutely no way you’ll do that.” Doyoung said, staring at Yuta from across the room. “You wouldn’t dare.”Yuta grinned, showing a row of perfect pearly teeth. The fans called it her ‘healing smile’. Doyoung thought she looked like a shark. “Johnny dared me.”





	Sweety Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Do you remember that time Yuta touched his nipple on TV? I do.
> 
> Hey what up! Back with some messy self-indulgence again, and it's HYUNG LINE THIS TIME! So proud of myself. 
> 
> I'm super soft for DoWoo always, even though this fic is so short they like barely interact. I'll write more for them, I'm sure, as well as all the other ships this universe seems to inspire in me. As always, warnings for implied promiscuity. Also some implied consensual underage fooling around, because teenagers. Nothing I'll ever write out though, don't worry.
> 
> ANYWAY! Enjoy!

“There’s absolutely no way you’ll do that.” Doyoung said, staring at Yuta from across the room. “You wouldn’t dare.” 

Yuta grinned, showing a row of perfect pearly teeth. The fans called it her ‘healing smile’. Doyoung thought she looked like a shark. “Johnny dared me.” 

“I did.” Johnny said, nodding sagely. Doyoung barely stopped herself from grabbing her own hair in frustration, crossing her arms instead. 

“That’s not a reason!” Doyoung said, very calmly as always. 

“Chill, Do.” Yuta said, stretching her arms high above her head. She rocked side to side a few times, scrunching up her face, before dropping her arms to her sides with a sigh. “The camera won’t even be on me.” 

“And if it is?” Doyoung said. “This is a bad idea.” 

“So was my hair during limitless.” Yuta said. Johnny snorted a laugh, surprising herself, and Yuta laughed at her expression. Johnny raised a single finger in the air at Yuta. 

“Unnie.” Doyoung said. Yuta didn’t stop laughing, but she did turn back to look at Doyoung. “Please don’t.” 

“Oh Doyoung.” Yuta said, getting herself under control. She sighed once before standing up and crossing the room to Doyoung. Doyoung could see where this was going, and raised her hands up in front of her, trying to ward Yuta off. She started saying a chant of ‘no no no’ to Yuta, but Yuta was undeterred. As soon as she was close enough, she dropped onto the couch next to Doyoung and jerked Doyoung loosely onto her lap, pressing Doyoung’s face into her chest. Doyoung felt a hand pet at the back of her head. She whined at the manhandling, but did nothing, knowing she couldn’t stop it. “Oh Doie. Relax.” 

“You can’t grab your own boobs on stage.” Doyoung said, voice coming out slightly muffled because of said boobs. “Just let Johnny-unnie win this bet.” 

“And risk my pride?” Yuta said, her tone mock offended. Doyoung could feel her voice vibrating against her face and it was weird and she wanted out of this headlock now. “Listen Do, a little self-fondling never hurt nobody.” 

“Well.” Johnny said. “I’m sure it’s hurt somebody at some point in life.” 

“Very true.” Yuta said. She stopped Doyoung’s aborted attempt to break out of her hold, holding her tighter and running a hand through her hair. Doyoung kicked. Yuta shushed her. “But it won’t hurt me. And the fancam will be amazing.” 

“I hate this fucking song.” Doyoung mumbled. Both Johnny and Yuta let out mock-scandalized gasps. 

“Language!” Johnny said. ”And how dare you disrespect Regular? The debut song of our darling Jungwoo?” 

“Do you not like Jungwoo?” Yuta said. She pulled Doyoung’s face up from her chest to make very close eye contact, close enough that Doyoung couldn’t quite focus on her face. “That is so mean.” 

“Who doesn’t like me?” Jungwoo said, of course walking into the room at that very moment. Doyoung managed to turn her head to look at the new arrival. Her recently orange hair fell down past her shoulders in a pretty wave, and her eyes were as huge as always, thick lashes and high cheek bones making her look like a doll. Doyoung stared. 

“Doyoung.” Yuta said, letting go of Doyoung with one hand to wipe a fake tear. Bitch. But Doyoung used her newfound freedom well, forcing her hands in between her and Yuta and pushing, before stumbling up to her feet. She turned around to look back at Jungwoo, who was watching the whole situation and smiling faintly. 

“Don’t listen to Yuta-unnie.” Doyoung said in a rush. “She’s just bitter since this is Sicheng’s last comeback with us for a while.” 

“Hey!” Yuta said. “You’re right but you shouldn’t say it.” 

“The dream dorm is tip toing around ‘Junnie right now.” Jungwoo said. Doyoung always forgot she lived with the kids. She couldn’t even imagine what that must be like, though of course Jeno would always be her favorite person of all time. She didn’t think she wanted to live with her though. Not until puberty was a little further in the past. 

“We’ll mope together.” Yuta said. “Taeil-unnie can get in on it too.” 

“And Jaehyun.” Johnny chimed in. 

“We’ll all mourn.” Jungwoo said. 

“I can’t believe Sicheng is dying.” Doyoung said. “It’s so tragic.” Yuta smacked her hard on the ass, but it was worth it to see Jungwoo’s eyes crinkle up. Well mostly worth it. Yuta was an accomplished ass-smacker, and that stung. 

“Anyway!” Johnny said, standing and stretching. “I have a vital appointment in 10 minutes, and I don’t want to be late.” 

“Appointment with who?” Doyoung asked, furrowing her brows. 

“Ten.” Johnny said. Yuta giggled, and Doyoung rolled her eyes. “I can ask if you can join us if you want, Do.” 

“I’ll pass.” Doyoung said, thinking of the last time she had slept with Ten. It had been... athletic. And interrupted by children. Not children, she self-corrected. Adults in just a few months. And definitely not celibate. She was incredibly glad she didn’t live in that dorm. Ten didn’t even live in that dorm anymore, having moved over to the WayV dorm. Which just left Jungwoo with them, bless her heart. 

“Great!” Jungwoo said. “You should hang out with me then.” 

Doyoung froze for a half second, surprised, before nodding. “Sure, yeah, let’s.” 

“Ooh!” Yuta said, shark grin firmly in place. She stood from the couch and grabbed Doyoung by the shoulders. “Do I have to give you the shovel talk?” 

“Which one of them?” Johnny asked. 

“I’ll do Doyoung and you can do Jungwoo?” 

Johnny smiled, pulling out her ponytail. “Deal. Later though.” 

“Oh my god.” Doyoung said, trying to fight the flush she could feel on her face. She pulled herself forward out of Yuta’s range and grabbed Jungwoo’s hand. Yuta and Johnny let out twin wolf whistles. “Let’s go.” 

“Yes!” Jungwoo said, swinging their joined hands and starting to walk towards the door. “I’ve been craving something sweet.” 

Helplessly, Doyoung smiled and followed Jungwoo out the door.


End file.
